twisted fate
by XxlilmisstroublexX
Summary: After season 3ends......Duncan is back living in Neptune after charges have all been dropped against him, he and Logan are best friends again. Keith is living with Alicia. Veronica and Logan have been living together 4months and are engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Name; Twisted Fate

Info: After season 3ends......Duncan is back living in Neptune after charges have all been dropped against him, he and Logan are best friends again. Keith is living with Alicia. Veronica and Logan have been living together 4months and are engaged. After finishing college everybody needs a break so the gang decide to go away for a few weeks to Greece. Like a twist of fate Lillys there, she never really died and is now living under the name Sophie and is also due to get married.

Im really sorry I havent updated my other fic but I was watching Mamma Mia and thought of a great story so had to write it up :) The New Lilly Kane will be updated.

On with the story........

**Veronica jumped down on the sofa behind where Logan Duncan Dick Mac and Wallace were sat taking it in turns playing xbox. **

**Veronica:** Guys I have the greatest idea ever!

**Logan:** What is it baby?

**Veronica:** Im thinking on this little trip were taking we could go to Greece, theres this amazing little Greek Island....its ment to be like paradise.

**Logan:** Sounds great!

**Veronica:** Everybody agree?

**3Days later and the gang were on there way. Veronica Logan Duncan Ashley (Duncans girlfriend) Wallace Jackie Mac and Dick. **

**Sat at the airport Veronica was playing on her phone, Logan had talked her out of her laptop.**

**Veronica:** Baby....?

**Logan:** Yeah?

**Veronica:** How long til we board? Im bored

**Logan:** Not long, about 10minutes.....

**Veronica:** Good!

**Mac and Ashley sat the other side of Veronica talking about a bikini Mac had actually brought.**

**Ashley:** You will look amazing.....Dick will love it!

**Mac:** Ashleyyyyyyyyyy im not like you....I dont wear outfits just to impress my boyfriend

**Veronica:** But Mac thats what its all about.....keeping your man on a tight leash....and the only way to do that is for him to make sure he got you to look at

**Mac:** Really?

**Veronica:** Of course.....how do you think I manage to keep Madison out of the picture.......actually most of Logans exs.

**Mac:** And yet Logans friends with yours

**Ashley:** Anyway were not going there

**Veronica:** Agreed!

**Meanwhile, On the Greek Island a young girl called Sophie was waiting for her 2best friends to arrive, she had 3days until she was getting married and nothing was going to ruin it.....well thats what she thought.**

Ok Let me know what you think and I will continue if you want me to.....:Dx


	2. Chapter 2

**The gang had just settled into the hotel and the girls were talking about going to check it out. The boys were heading to the beach for water sports. Veronica gave Logan a kiss as they all left.**

**Veronica:** Love you baby....

**Logan:** You too sugarpuss

**The girls were walking and talking about Veronica and Logans relationship.**

**Veronica:** Serious girls.....somethings up. He never holds me like he used to and I cant remember the last time he told me he loves me

**Ashley: **Maybe you should ask him about it, im sure he hasnt even realised

**Mac:** He may be nervous about the wedding

**Veronica:** We havent set a date yet

Mac: So....

**Veronica:** I hope your right.....gosh when did I become one of them girls

**Ashley: **What girls?

**Mac:** The type that stresses over her boyfriend....

**Veronica:** Fiance

**Mac:** Sorry fianceeeeee not saying he loves her.....V was never like this at school or college

**Ashley:** Your in love........its normal......I do it with Duncan and we havent been together even near as long as you and Logan

**Veronica:** So you dont think hes gone off me?

**Mac:** Absolutely not

**Ashley: **Guys look....an olden style market! We have to check it out

**Mac & Veronica:** urghhhhhhhhhhh ok!

**Meanwhile, the guys were out at sea on surf boards talking, there werent many waves so just were just sat out there. Logan was thinking about his relationship with Veronica while Duncan and Dick were talking about.....well Logan didnt know what they were talking about and he didnt really care.**

**As Logan was thinking he heard girls screaming and looked over towards shore were 3girls were hugging and screaming, Logan couldnt believe his eyes.......one of the girls looked exactly like Lilly, but it couldnt be.....he knew she was dead. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe it was the fact that he was engaged to Veronica, he was imaging his ex girlfriend, his first love.**

**Logan:** guys im gonna go back to shore, I'll catch up with you both in a bit

**Duncan:** You ok mate?

**Logan:** Yeah just tired.....might have a sleep.

**Logan quickly swam back to shore and grabbed his clothes before following where the 3girls went, he knew it wasnt here but he just wanted to see if he was right about a girl looking like her, he couldnt explain why though.**

**Sophe and her mates ran up the hill stopping every so often, they were on about 3guys who could be her father and how she had invited them all to her wedding. The girls were so caught up in what they were doing that they didnt notice a guy following them a short distance away.**

**Logan couldnt believe his eyes, it had to be her! It had to be Lilly. He never really believed she had died......she had told him days before her supposed death that she thought she may be pregnant and Logan was sure she wouldnt of done anything stupid to harm the baby. Now looking at this girl who looked just like Lilly, although a bit older, they were all older after all. He had to talk to her but he didnt know how, he couldnt just come straight out to her when she was with her friends. **

**A few hours later Duncan and Dick sat on their patio with the three girls.**

**Ashley:** How was the beach?

**Duncan: **Not much to do

**Mac:** Did you surf?

**Dick:** We went to but there wasnt any waves so we just sat in the ocean.

**Duncan:** V hows Logan now? Still sleeping?

**Veronica:** What do you mean? Logan hasnt been back, we thought he was with you

**Dick: **No he left a few hours ago saying he was tired

**Veronica:** ohhh umm well im sure he will be back soon

**Veronica then got up and walked back into the apartment. Mac and Ashley shared a look before going after her.**

**Logan saw Lilly sat on a wall by herself, he had been waiting til she was on her own so he could talk to her, he walked up behind her, not knowing what to was just about to when a woman came out..**

**Donna:** Sophie what are you doing out here? And who the hell are you?

**Sophie turned round and she suddenly felt sick, seeing her first love stood behind her.**

**Sophie:** Logan?

**Donna paled, she knew about her daughters past and had tried so hard to keep it in the past.**

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys im really sorry about the delay on this chapter, i had it all wrote up but then my account on computer got infection so had to delete all my files and have now had to write this chapter out again._

**Sophie turned to Donna, they had all been silent nearly 5minutes.**

**Sophie:** Could you leave us alone for a little bit please?

**Donna: **Ok but hurry up

**Sophie sat down and signalled for Logan to sit next to her.**

**Logan: **Lilly?

**Sophie:** I go by sophie here

**Logan: **But you are Lilly?

**Sophie:** Yes

**Logan:** We thought you were dead?

**Sophie: **Nearly

**Logan:** Nearly? You need to explain this to me

**Sophie: **Your dad did attack me.....I did technically die but when I made it to the hopsital, like a twist of fate my heart started again.....Celeste didnt want me anymore, she said I had made a discrase of myself and the family and that I would be going to boarding school in England with a completely different identity.......although Celeste and Jake arent my biological parents so while I was in hospital recovering I tried to track down my real parents....

**Logan:** Oh

**Sophie: **Donnas my real mother, I wrote to her and explained what was happening and she came and rescued me, Celeste was willing to let me go but not before saying I had to change my name and never try and get intouch with anybody from Neptune....I agreed and moved here

**Logan:** And your real father?

**Sophie:** Donnas never spoken about him

**Logan:** Oh......that would explain why you were so different when we were younger, you werent even close to being like Duncan

**Sophie:** Speaking of how is he?

**Logan:** Hes here.....on the island

**Sophie:** Oh....who else?

**Logan: **Dick, Veronica, Mac and Ashley

**Sophie: **Who are Mac and Ashley?

**Logan:** Mac is Dicks girlfriend and Ashley is Duncans

**Sophie: **So you and Veronica.....?

**Logan: **Engaged

**Sophie:** Congradulations! I knew you two were going to end up together

**Logan:** You did?

**Sophie:** Yeah

**Four hours later Logan arrived back at the apartment, everybody but Veronica was sat outside.**

**Logan:** Hey guys!

**Duncan:** Hey man, where you been?

**Logan:** Out for a walk

**Duncan:** For 6hours?

**Logan:** Its a big island, wheres Veronica?

**Ashley:** We took her to bed, drunk

**Logan:** What? Veronica doesnt drink

**Mac: **She did today when her fiance lied and turned his phone off

**Logan: **Oh gosh, I should go see her

**Ashley: **No your on the sofa tonight

**Logan:** What?

**Dick:** Its what Veronica asked for


	4. Authurs Note

Aurthurs Note......

I know I havent updated this story in a really long time and im really sorry. Ive been through a lot lol.....I had Glandullar Fever, My back gave in at work, My internet was cut off and then I lost all the chapters I had written for this story, plus a lot of other paperwork :) I know no excuse but now that I have came to writing my story again I dont know where I want to take it.....I seem to have writers block!

I was hoping by posting this you guys (and girls) might be able to help me come up with some ideas.....I know where I want to get this story to but I dont know how to get it there.....

If you come up with any ideas, please email me....

I would be very greatful.....Love Clare :Dx


End file.
